


Luna Explains It All

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creeveys get a short lesson on the magical world from Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Explains It All

“So the first thing you need to know is that you should always watch out for Billywillups. I’m certain they are all over this castle and they are just waiting for you to let your guard down,” Luna said with a sense of certainty.

“What’s a Billywillup?” Colin asked.

“Dad says it is believed they are small pixie-like creatures that hide in the small cracks between the bricks in castles like this. It’s hard to tell for certain, though, because no one has ever seen one.”

“How do you know they exist if no one has ever seen one?” Dennis asked, while taking a break from his frantic note-taking.

“Well, you see, Billywillups like to make your hair stand on end. They fly in just long enough to pull strands of it up and then they quickly fly away. Certainly you have seen someone’s hair do that before and if you have, you have witnessed a Billywillup sighting. They are so tiny that they cannot often be seen by the human eye.”

“And are these at all related to Nargles?” Dennis flipped over his notebook and continued writing.

“Dad says there may be a connection, but it is something that is yet to be proven. There is a whole article on it in the next issue of The Quibbler.”

Colin stopped writing and a look of awe came over his face. “Fascinating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**mk_tortie**](http://mk-tortie.livejournal.com/)


End file.
